The Fake Wizard or the Noise Maker
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: During the challenge, Beardo votes against building a wizard's tower but his team ends up building one anyway. When the tower fails to win the team the challenge, they must vote one of themselves off. Who deserves it more, the wizard who believes he really is one or the shy guy that makes sound effects? Part of the 'Total Drama Underdog' saga.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything within the franchise.

The Fake Wizard or the Noise Maker

"We shall build a wizard tower!" Leonard announced to his team.

"Oh, great idea, I second that." Ella cheered and raised her hand in support.

"Wizard says, Sugar does." Sugar too raised her hand in favor of the tower. "Anyone else?"

Beardo shook his head and gave a thumbs down while making the noise of a toilet flushing.

"No way," Dave stood up in objection. "We are not building a wizard's tower." Sky rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's the only idea we have, Dave." She said and looked over to Leonard. "What do we do first Leonard?"

"We link arms and chant." Leonard stated proudly, causing Dave to groan and Beardo to 'whomp, whomp, whomp' like he did when he found out that his parachute was useless. The rest of the team cheered.

Eventually they had the tower done. Beardo would have trumpeted a fanfare but he figured he irked Dave enough with the sound effects earlier. He may like to mess with people but he knew when not to push his luck.

Beardo kicked back on a rock a short distance away from his team upon the tower's completion.

"This might be the stupidest thing I have ever built." Dave quipped upon his inspection of the tower.

"You may think that but just wait until it's done. Ella if you would." The LARPer gestured to Ella and the bucket of glitter.

"Give me that, my glitter!" Sugar snarled as she snatched the bucket from Ella. She tossed the bucket's contents at the tower made of rocks and the glitter flew onto it, not spreading all that much.

From his seat, Beardo could see that Dave was right as it really was lame. Like Dave, he also noticed Shawn going off on his own.

Beardo's attention was turned back to the wizard's tower as Chris arrived via jetpack. Since Chris was going to inspect their tower, Beardo got up and went to join his team.

"Wizard's tower?" Chris asked from the air. Team Maskwak nodded as Beardo gave a thumbs up and sounded off a 'correct answer' sound effect.

"Just one question," Chris continued, "Is it moose-proof?"

"Moose-proof?" Sky repeated. The ground started to rumble and the whole team looked to see a moose herd stampeding their way.

Team Maskwak screamed and ran away. Leonard remained by the tower and curled up on the ground in an attempt to avoid being trampled.

Beardo sounded like an alarm and finally jumped behind a bush.

Thankfully, the moose passed them without harm.

The tower shook a little but remained intact.

Coming out of their hiding places, the team observed as the tower still stood.

Once Leonard saw the tower, he stood up and cheered. "The dangers of Pahkitew could not topple it. The wizard's tower is strong! Capable of standing against anything!" He gave the tower an affectionate pat. That was the wrong thing to do. As soon as he touched it, the tower started to crumble. Rocks started to fall and Leonard quickly raised his arms. "Force field!"

The team looked away as their tower completely collapsed.

The dust settled and the rumbling noise stopped. In the middle of the wreckage, Leonard stood completely unharmed. He opened his eyes and saw that he was not hurt.

"It worked!" He cheered as he thought his force field worked.

The team groaned as they saw that their shelter was no more.

Chris assembled the teams to discuss the results. As if the Confused Bears didn't know already, they lost the challenge. Then Chris had to make them feel even worse by telling them that they had to eliminate someone. To express his anger, Beardo gave a growl that sounded like a lion.

(Campfire Ceremony)

So later in the evening, the team was directed to the bonfire pit area at the edge of the island. Beardo sat down next to Sugar since it was the only spot left in the front row and he had the feeling Dave wouldn't like to sit alongside him in the back row.

The human soundboard cast his vote and while he was at it, pretended to drive a car and crash it, complete with sound effects.

Chris held a plate of marshmallows. He picked one up and prepared to toss it.

"All of the following people are safe: Sky, Shawn, Dave, Ella, and Sugar." Everyone caught their marshmallows and left Beardo and Leonard without one. "Beardo, you didn't help all that much today and used your noise skills to make the rest of us think Sugar farted." Beardo made a sound of shock as Sugar glared at him, surprised at the fact that he was ratted out for the prank. "Leonard, you think you're a real wizard and you lead your team to build a very crummy shelter."

"Forgetticus!" Leonard tried to cast a spell, not really putting effort into it because he was depressed at being in the bottom two.

"The last marshmallow goes to Beardo!" Chris announced and tossed the marshmallow to the hairy teen.

Beardo sounded a celebration fanfare as he received his immunity.

"Aw, but a wizard's tower is a very good shelter." Leonard said.

Sugar fell to her knees dramatically. "Nooooo! Not the wizard!"

"Not really, dude." The host replied. "Anywho, since Pahkitew is the Cree word for exploding, I found a mode of transportation that fits the bill."

(Cannon of Shame)

"Behold!" Chris exclaimed. "The only way to go out with a bang: the Cannon of Shame!" Chef pulled the tarp off to reveal a large cannon in white and red stripes. Leonard popped out of the opening at the top.

"You know, if you wanted a cannon, I'm sure I could've used my powers to make one appear." Leonard said to Chris.

"Bye, Leonard." Chris held up a remote. Suddenly, the sound of a cannon fired and Chris looked to the cannon expectantly to see Leonard was still there. "What the heck?" He said confused.

Beardo took his hands away from his mouth and snickered. Dave gave him an annoyed glance and Sugar glared.

"Haha, very funny." Chris glared at Beardo for tricking him. Quickly, Chris jabbed his thumb on the button on the remote.

The cannon fired and Leonard went soaring, screaming the whole time until he couldn't be heard anymore.

"I'll never forget you, Wizard!" Sugar shouted to Leonard, waving him goodbye. The rest of the team left to go find a place to sleep.

"One contestant fired out of the cannon and twelve more to go! Can Team Maskwak find a decent place to sleep? Will they be able to get it together? What painful challenge is in store for the teams next? Find out next time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island!" The show came to a close.

The remaining Bears walked inland to the island. Shawn stopped and turned to his teammates.

"Look, guys, it's not that I don't trust you guys but I'm going to go sleep somewhere else, alright?" Shawn said.

"It's fine Shawn." Sky answered for them. With their agreement, Shawn walked off to go find a high enough tree to sleep in.

"Y'all voted off the wizard! That's the dumbest thing you could do! We had a wizard on our team! I'm going to sleep and I don't want any of you wizard haters near me." Sugar stomped away.

Dave looked at Sky oddly. "Does she really believe he could do magic?" Sky shrugged. "Guess we better find a place to sleep." He sighed.

"Well, here is as good as anywhere. Beardo seems to think so." Ella gestured to Beardo, who plopped down on the spot and was already fast asleep and snoring.

"This area does seem soft enough. It's not too far into the island and it's not too close to the beach either." Sky said, recalling how crazy the forest is and the beach could be spotted a few feet away.

Dave sighed again. "Fine."

The three other Bears laid down and tried to get comfortable. To help them sleep, Ella sang a lullaby that Dave found unnecessary. They didn't stay awake for long and were soon sleeping regardless of their conditions.

_Okay, the Total Drama Underdog saga is done for now I think. I thought about making an All-Stars underdog one-shot but it just wouldn't work._


End file.
